1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular, to a connector for a coaxial cable.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Nowadays, many instruments and apparatuses adopt coaxial cables as a medium for signal transmission. For example, a television system such as a cable television system, a common antenna system or a direct broadcast satellite television system is generally connected to a signal dispatcher through a trunk or a low-noise block (LNB) and then, through the signal dispatcher, connected to a client to receive signals transmitted by the television system. The coaxial cable for transmission is provided with a coaxial cable connector at both a front end and a back end thereof respectively so that the dispatcher and the client can be connected through the coaxial cable to display a frame on a television set.
There is a variety of coaxial cable connectors, for example, the F-type, the BNC type, the LEC type and the RCA type connectors. Herein, the prior art will be illustrated with reference to the most commonly used F-type connector. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional F-type coaxial cable connector 9 comprises a connection fitting 90, an inlet end 91, an inner tubular shaft 92 and a pinch tube 93. A section of coaxial cable A, with the sheath A4 thereof being striped off, is inserted from the inlet end 91 of the connector 9. The inner tubular shaft 92 is adapted to allow a central conductor A1 and an insulation layer A2 of the coaxial cable A to be inserted into the inner tubular shaft 92, with an isolation mesh A3 and a sheath A4 being received between the inner tubular shaft 92 and the pinch tube 93. Finally, a hexagonal gripper (not shown) is used to apply a pressure onto the pinch tube 93 to from a sealing connection between the pinch tube 93 and the sheath A4 of the coaxial cable A.
When such a connector 9 is connected to the coaxial cable A, gaps tend to exist between the pinch tube 93 and the coaxial cable A to cause easy entry of rain, moisture and dust through the inlet end 91, which not only adversely affects transmission of signals but may also cause damage to a dispatcher connected with the connector. Therefore, improvement has to be made thereon.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a connector capable of sealing gaps between the connector and a coaxial cable so as to ensure transmission of signals and prolong the service life of the dispatcher by preventing entry of rain, moisture and dust.